1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logic device and, more particularly, to a spin element-based logic device capable of implementing a logic gate having various functions even with a small device area by using spin information transferred from a ferromagnetic material to a channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor logic circuit, employed for most electronic devices, is one of the most significant and highly value added sectors of the global electronics industry, in which research is actively ongoing. A currently used logic circuit must be combined to have different structures according to various types of calculations, and in order to perform a specific type of calculation, the logic circuit may have an extremely complicated structure. Recently, the most critical requirements for semiconductor devices are the reduction of size and the introduction of multi-functionality. These two requirements are associated, and a logic circuit using an existing MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) has almost reached its physical limitation in terms of area reduction, making it difficult to configure a multi-functional logic circuit.